


- Agonizing Pleasure -

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Scissors prompt, Shameless Smut, Smut, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that’s how Sousuke found himself in his current situation. Rin has been relentlessly teasing him for five agonizingly long hours, and he was about to fall apart. His body trembled at the slightest touch from the other, his mouth dry from panting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	- Agonizing Pleasure -

**Author's Note:**

> SouRin Week - Day 4 - Scissors -

“Rin…” Sousuke’s voice was low and threatening. Teal eyes reflected a threat of violence as he clenched his teeth and hissed at the touch, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

Rin smirked, knowing that with his hands bound together at the wrists and secured to the railing above his head, the sinewy male couldn’t possibly cause him any harm. And Rin, completely confident that even if Sousuke managed to free himself, wouldn’t hurt him. Well, maybe not intentionally. 

Running his finger down Sousuke’s shaft, he touched the band that tightly clutched the base, ensuring that Sousuke’s stiff erection could not be relieved until Rin was ready. He leaned down, flicking his tongue against the tip before lapping up the glistening pearls of precum that were seeping from the reddened, throbbing cock. 

Sousuke pushed his hips up, extending an invitation for Rin to do more, which he prayed would be accepted. Rin smiled, humming softly and licking the abused head, letting the tip of his tongue slightly enter the hole, wanting to taste Sousuke more.

This little game had started five hours earlier. It began when Rin told the tall, muscular male to “sit on it and spin, you fucking asshole!” after Sousuke knowingly teased Rin with a impromptu strip tease, though he was feigning innocence. “I was just changing, sorry you can’t control yourself” Sousuke cocked an eyebrow at the flustered, crimson eyed man. 

“Bullshit! You get off on making me suffer!” he ran his fingers through his silky, wine colored hair, grimacing as he adjusted his pants with his other hand. 

Sousuke smirked, seductively running his hand up his rippling abdomen, broad chest and resting it on the side of his neck “Maybe I do enjoy watching you squirm, a little”.

“Tch, I bet I could make you _beg_ me to get you off” Rin sneered. 

“You would cave, first. We both know you can’t control yourself when it comes to me” Sousuke grinned.

And that’s how Sousuke found himself in his current situation. Rin has been relentlessly teasing him for five agonizingly long hours, and he was about to fall apart. His body trembled at the slightest touch from the other, his mouth dry from panting. He gasped, Rin’s hair tickling his burning skin as he blew cool air onto his hot tip. 

“Give up?” Rin asked, mouthing the side of Sousuke’s cock.

“Sh-sh-shit… NO!” came the stubborn response.

“Hmmm” Rin shifted, straddling Sousuke’s waist, his back to the others face. He reached down and grabbed a bottle of lube from the floor, pouring the slimy liquid on his fingers. He leaned forward, arching so his ass was up and the other would get a clear view. He sat the bottle back on the floor and moved his hand to grab one of his ass cheeks, pulling so Sousuke could see his tight, puckered hole.

“Fuck” Sousuke breathed out and he started seriously considering giving in and ending this torture so he could rest inside Rin and feel him clench around him while he pumped as hard as he could.

Rin could feel Sousuke’s cock rub against his abdomen and he rested his chest on the bed in between Sousuke’s legs, reaching back with his other hand, circling his heat with his index finger, massaging himself.

Sousuke tugged against his restraints and let out a groan, moving his hips to create friction while he watched Rin dip his finger inside. His chest heaved, hearing Rin’s soft moans as his finger worked in and out, shimmering in the low light, slicking up the warm walls that Sousuke desperately wanted to feel.

This was unbearable, his cock felt like it was going to burst open, it ached and pulsated. Rin slipped in a second finger, moving to bury his face into the bed to muffle the small mewls escaping his mouth. 

Rin suddenly sat up a little, adjusting himself so Sousuke’s length was now between his ass cheeks, still moving his fingers inside him, placing his other hand on Sousuke’s thigh to steady himself. “Sou...suke….aaaaahhh” he moaned.

Sousuke jerked his upper body, attempting to break the rails of the bed when Rin pulled his fingers out and began rocking back and forth, making Sousuke’s length slide up and down. When the head of Sousuke’s cock would press against Rin’s quivering muscle, Rin would apply a little more pressure to his movements, teasing the promise of entering, only for it to slip past and glide between his cheeks once more.

“ALRIGHT! FUCK! Please, **please** let me fuck you! Let me cum! Please, Rin!” Sousuke’s hands frantically pulled against the cloth around his wrists. 

Rin turned himself, straddling the top of Sousuke’s thighs and pressing their dick’s together. A sly grin spread across his face and he used his fingernail to pull at the band around the other’s base. Sousuke’s eye twitched at the sharp pain as Rin finally slipped his finger under the band, stretching it and slowly rolling it up and off. 

Rin once again grabbed the lube, drizzling it onto Sousuke’s stiff cock, knowing the sudden shock from the cold solution would probably be enough to make him cum, but Sousuke was holding himself back now.

Rin half-lidded his eyes and tilted his head to the side, biting his lip while he let his hand spread the lubricant over the others shaft, thumbing the head. Shifting again, he placed the tip against his entrance and clicked his tongue against his teeth when he felt the large, swollen head push into him. His walls twitched as he took all of Sousuke into him. Pausing for a moment to take in Sousuke’s pitiful expression, he rocked his hips and Sousuke immediately released, thrusting his hips up and growling as the long awaited orgasm shot through him in waves.

Rin chuckled and leaned forward, untying the cloth around Sousuke’s wrists. “There, feel better?”.

As soon as Sousuke’s hands were free he lunged forward, slamming Rin onto his back and plunging into him with such force the slats creaked with a threat of breaking.

“Six fucking hours… After six hours of your abuse did you really think that cumming once would be enough?” Sousuke’s voice guttural and breathy.

Rin’s eyes widened and he whimpered, seeing the unbridled lust and anger flicker through dark turquoise oceans.

A smirk played on Sousuke’s lips as he slipped Rin’s legs over his shoulders, the redheads upper back and head being the only parts of him touching the bed, now.

“W-wai- AAAAAAAAAHHHH” he screamed as Sousuke slammed down into him. His thrusts hard and deep, the pace fast and rough.

The sound of skin slapping echoed around the room mixing with Sousuke’s rigid breaths and Rin’s screams of pleasure. 

Tears slid out of the corners of candy-red eyes and carmine strands of hair clung to Rin’s sweaty forehead. A trail of saliva ran down his chin, gasping as he dug his fingernails into the skin of Sousuke’s biceps, tearing the into it . 

“I...I’m..aaaahh aaaaaahhh about to-to c-c-c-cum” Rin screwed his eyes shut tightly, jerking his hips to match Sousuke’s thrusts, making him pound into him deeper.

A low chuckle made Rin snap his eyes open and he felt something tighten around the base of his dick. “No, you aren’t” Sousuke sneered “It’s your turn. And when you’re begging me to stop, when _I_ think that you can’t take anymore… I’m going to do it again. I’m going to fuck you until you’re numb and you’re fighting to not pass out. You have a long night ahead of you, Rin”.


End file.
